


Just Elio

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: He was getting married. He had a fiancée now and I was just Elio.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 39
Kudos: 45
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Just Elio

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything uplifting at the moment and I woke up wanting to get _something_ out, so... I guess this had to do. Thank you to **SamUnderTheLights** for keeping up with the challenges. It sure helps me feel a little less useless. 
> 
> CMBYN Drabble Challenge, prompt: Sunset.

[](https://ibb.co/V3T4WSH)

“I’m sorry I called.”

I fiddled with the phone cord, twirled it around my pinky, then let it go, so it snapped back into place. Did it again. Pull, twirl, _snap._ My eyes never left the window.

“I don’t mind, Elio.”

That made me smile. He didn’t mind. I called and he didn’t mind. He was about to get married and forget all about me, but he didn’t mind. I missed him.

“It’s pink and orange again,” I said, pressing my forehead against the warm glass of the window. 

“Where are you?” he asked. Something in his voice changed and after spending weeks of getting to know every part of him, I liked to think that I knew what was going on inside his head, but I didn’t. Not really.

“In the study, by the window,” I answered his question. “It’s beautiful today.”

He hummed, the sound unfamiliar to me. He was different over the phone. “It always is,” he then said.

I didn’t agree. It never even occurred to me, before he came along. I never paid much attention to it. I only started noticing when he had pointed it out to me. It had never been as beautiful since.

“Do you think we’ll ever watch a sunset together again?” I asked, well aware of the stupidity of that question. He wasn’t coming back. He was getting married. He had a fiancée now and I was just Elio.

There was a moment of silence, his breathing the only faint sound on the other end of the line. A moment for me to swallow the lump in my throat and prepare for the answer that I knew was coming.

“I don’t think so, Elio.”

My eyes stung and I blinked against the tears that seemed to have taken permanent residence in the corners of my eyes since he left. My chest hurt as I took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Me neither, Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everything ♥  
> If any of you want to talk, my DMs are always open on my socials. @peachyperfectao3 on Insta and getmehighonmagic on Tumblr. Don't forget to take care of yourself and love the ones around you a little more ♥


End file.
